worldrapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aceyalone
Eddie Hayes, better known by his stage name Aceyalone, is an American rapper. He is a founding member of the Freestyle Fellowship. Apart from his role in Freestyle Fellowship, Aceyalone is also a member of Haiku D'Etat (with Mikah 9 and Abstract Rude) and The A-Team (with Abstract Rude), and he is a co-founder of Project Blowed . After releasing a pair of albums with the Freestyle Fellowship, To Whom it May Concern... and Innercity Griots, as well as the 1994 Project Blowed compilation, Acey signed to Capitol Records and released his highly acclaimed solo debut All Balls Don't Bounce in 1995. He returned three years later with his second album, A Book of Human Language, a collaboration with producer Mumbles. In 1999, he released a self-titled group album with Haiku D'Etat. In 2000, The A-Team released their first album as a duo, titled Who Framed the A-Team?. Acey returned solo again in 2001 with his third solo album, Accepted Eclectic. In 2002, the Freestyle Fellowship returned after 9 years for the release of their third group album, Shockadoom. 2002 and 2003 saw two more solo releases, Hip Hop and the World We Live In and Love & Hate and another A-Team album ('Lab Down Under'). In 2006, Aceyalone released two more solo projects, first, Magnificent City, a collaboration with producer RJD2, followed by Grand Imperial. Acey has also gained national prominence by being featured on numerous 2K Sports games. Indisputable genius: "A Book of Human Language". Discography Solo Albums Group Albums Aceyalone has also released albums with hip hop groups Freestyle Fellowship & Haiku D'Etat, and with Project Blowed co-founder Abstract Rude as "The A-Team". Also Appears On * Fight Night Round 4 (2009) * Black Ice (group) (Urban Legends album) - Bubble It Up (2008) * Thirsty Fish - Testing the Waters (2008) * All Pro Football 2K8 (2007) * WCW w/Guru (2007) * ''2K6 (The Tracks) (2005) * Ellay Khule aka The Rifleman - Califormula (2005) * Project Blowed: 10th Year Anniversary DVD (2005) * Shifting Gears Clean (2005) * Young Dangerous Heart (2005) * Calicomm 2004 (2005) * Haiku D'Etat - Coup de Theatre (2004) * Cater to the DJ, Vol. 2 (2004) * Embedded Joints (2004) * Lyrics of Fury, Vol. 3 (2004) * Soundz of Spirit & CD (2004) * Tony Hawk's Underground (2003) * Capture of Sound (2003) * Curb Servin' (2003) * Deep Water Slang V2.0 (2003) * Monolith (2003) * No More Greener Grasses (2003) * Project Blowed Presents The Good Brothers (2003) * Secondary Protocol (2003) * Abstract Rude - Showtyme (2003) * Graffiti Kings (2002) * Linkin Park: Reanimation (2002) * Busdriver - Temporary Forever (2002) * Hard Hat Area (2001) * Tags of the Times, Vol. 3 (2001) * Who Framed the A-Team? (2000) * ...For Persons with DJ Abilities (2000) * L.A. Virus Volume Zero (2000) * Unbound Project, Vol. 1 (2000) * ...Estuary (1999) * Cater to the DJ (1999) * Celestial Squadron (1999) * Defenders of the Underworld (1999) * Funky Precedent (1999) * Haiku D'Etat - Pure Hip Hop (1999) * Strength Magazine Presents Subtext (1999) * Beats & Lyrics, Vol. 2(1998) * Fat Beats & Bra Straps: New MC's (1998) * Cheeba Cheeba (1998) * Beats & Lyrics (1997) * Hollywood & Vine (1995) * Project Blowed (1995) References External links *Aceyalone's Career History Project Blowed Records *"Livin' the Good Life," Nicole Balin, The Source. Category:Freestyle rappers Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Rappers from Los Angeles, California de:Aceyalone es:Aceyalone fr:Aceyalone it:Aceyalone